Alicia gets used to Boston....and Chris being there too
She is always getting her patients to talk to her about how they are feeling, and this time, it is the Doctor's turn. Alicia Mannington opens up about how she is getting used to Boston, and also in dealing with her brother, Christopher Mannington. I've never known any other part of the country except the Northeast. I've lived so many places in my life that one thinks I am crazy. But no, I really haven't lived all that many places. I was born in Park Slope, Brooklyn, and then we moved to Marshall City, Connecticut when I was four years old. My brother, Chris was eight at the time, and already he was being the out there person he is today. I am in my 20s but even I cannot keep up with him. Yet, one "Christopher David" from me is enough to stop him dead in his tracks. Don't get me wrong, he really does mean well. He is a sweet guy, very media savvy and very charming, but he goes too far sometimes. Doesn't that get to you at all? I am a psychiatrist. I just started a practice here in Boston, and I am also the counselor of choice for the Harper family. Chris is connected to them as he is one of Barry Harper's friends. Recently, they have had a run of tragedy. Michael, one of the heads of the family, passed away due to a heart attack. That in and of itself would savage the family. Then Erica, another sister, was convicted of kidnapping, and then it was revealed that she had a hand in having Jamie Minzell's parents killed. Erica had been having an affair with Mr. Minzell, Jamie's father, and when he was bereft of his usefulness, Erica had him and Jamie's mother killed. Which Jamie had the unfortunate honor of witnessing. Between Jamie's family and Barry's family, I am at a loss, which is rare for me. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Erica struck again, this time, killing her own niece, Hannah, in a hit and run accident on Louisburg Square. I wonder when Erica will ever face charges for what she did? However, I do the best I can, with the sense I have. It is what makes me, me. Chris is a godsend, although he really can be annoying at times. He is all I have, since our parents moved out of country to Europe. He is a good guy, and he is a great worker at his job at Harpers, but I think he does need to tone down his more flamboyant personality. Although, between you and me, his flamboyant personality is very endearing. His mastery of social media, something I have never picked up on, is astonishing. Which is why I think he is good at what he does. The first day we arrived in Boston, Chris and I went all over the city, covering it from one end to the other. I began work the next day, and so did Chris, and now we're in a good routine. From what Sheila Watkins tells me, Chris's work is fun. She also says his personality is an asset, and not a liability. When they have VIPs, it is Chris who keeps them in stitches! That is my brother for you. Leave it to him to turn his personality into a plus. Also, I thought his pink hair was going to be a huge liability, but it seemed that he was a trend-setter. He is so well-loved that most of the Harpers went and colored their hair pink! But then again, so did I. I truly do love my off-beat brother. I love reading, but with my busy practice, I don't have a lot of time to do so anymore, though. My favorite is Arthur Hailey. Dylan Harper went with me to a bookstore in Cambridge, and we found some good Hailey novels, and I was thrilled. Adam was with us, and it was a good time for one and all. I am getting used to Boston, and so is Chris. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from a character's view